fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu Stars! Origins
Aikatsu Stars! ~Origins~ (アイカツスターズ！～起源～), officially abbreviated as ASO, is an Aikatsu Stars! fanseries written by Millyna. Currently, the series will not be continued until several plot problems have been solved.. Plot A new year has started at the Yotsuboshi Academy (四ツ星学園) and four different girls have arrived to start their first year at the school. Already at the auditions, Misa Morikawa displays huge talent. Mai Matsui, another first year student, tries to reach the level of the young girl. Yet, she has to realize that the mysterious talent of the girl may not be what she wishes for. This story tells how the idea of "S4" was born. Please see here for more information. Characters * Misa Morikawa '(森側みさ) - A cute type idol attending the Flower Song Class. * 'Mai Matsui '(松井まい) - A cool type idol attending the Bird Theater Class. * 'Miku Amano '(天野みく) - A sexy type idol attending the Moon Beauty Class. * 'Hana Yurizaka (百合咲はな) - A pop type idol attending the Smile Variety Class. Songs Original Songs * Sekai no Iro (世界の色/Color of the World) * Kyoukai no Kanata e (境界の彼方へ/Towards the place beyond the Boundary) * Yume no Kaisaku (夢の改作/Retelling of dreams) * Summer Breeze (サマーブリーズ) * Meteor Shower * Hikari no Shison (光の子孫/Descendants of light) Coords ASO does not introuce new brands. It uses the four original Aikatsu Stars! brands and brandless coords. The four brands also introduce new topics for their collection in the series. In diffrent to other seasons, the series only introduces a few coords due to the number of episodes of the series. ASO was planned before the brand system of Aikatsu Stars! was explained and thus, brands which's Top Designer are current S4 members (i.e. My Little Heart and Shiratori Hime) exist. In the series, the brands do not play a major role and the only time that the brands' names are shown are when the characters use their cards. Brandless * White Star Coord * Golden Star Coord * Bright Star Coord * Rainbow Star Coord * Warm Color Coord * Bright Color Coord * Lovely Color Coord * Happy Color Coord * S4 School Uniform Coord * Yotsuboshi Academy Uniform My Little Heart My Little Heart returns to a angelic, fanatsy theme with white as its main color. The new collection is named Graceful Angel (グレースフル・エンジェル). The collection can be compared to the Aikatsu!-brand Angely Sugar. Known Coords in ASO * Heartful Lily Coord * Gentle Flower Coord * Choosen Emissary Coord * White Dream Coord Romance Kiss Romance Kiss uses a good-bad theme. Sometimes, the elegant gentle girl, sometimes the evil devil with black and purple as its main colors. The new collection is named Gentle Devil (ジェンタル・デビル). The collection can be compared to the Aikatsu!-brand Dolly Devil. Known Coords in ASO * Purple Blossom Coord * Jewel Ribbon Coord * Fashion Doll Coord * Angely Devil Coord Spice Chord Every girl dreams of standing on the stage as super star and so do Spice Chord's idols! The new theme of Spice Chord's newst collection is the everyday super star. Clothes, you can wear everyday but which make you feel like a super star! The new collection is named Everyday Superstar (エブリッデー・スーパスター). The collection can be compared to the Aikatsu!-brand Swing Rock. Known Coords in ASO * Rocky Live Coord * First Chord Coord * Noble Dance Coord * Top Superstar Coord Shiny Smile Shiny Smile uses a rainbow, idol theme. Inspired by the general J-Pop style, the brand combines rainbow-pattern with this style. The collection is inspired by the connection between fans and idols as well, freaturing many WOTA-inspired elements. The new collection is named Rainbow Pop (レーンボー・ポップ). Known Coords in ASO * Colored Smile Coord * Colourful Mix Coord * Rainbow Idol Coord * Psyllium Light Coord Trivia * The Wind Dance Class was removed. Instand, the Smile Variety Class was added. It's focusing onto variety shows and similar things. Category:Aikatsu Stars! Category:User:Millyna Category:Aikatsu Stars! Origins Category:Fan Series